


Наверное

by integalactic_jerk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flaff, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk
Summary: Его голос успокаивает. Голос Фитца, который говорит, говорит и говорит, успокаивает, потому что как будто… привычно. Так привычно.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Kudos: 4





	Наверное

Фитц совершенно не приспособлен к повседневной бытовой жизни. Даже не так. Уорд бы сказал, что Фитц просто не приспособлен к жизни вне лаборатории. Он путается в ногах и под ногами, задает вопросы, выходящие за рамки здравого смысла, может случайно связать вместе свои шнурки или забыть про то, что в чашке кипяток, а потом морщиться целый день и делать жалобное лицо.

Когда наблюдаешь Фитца в его неестественной среде обитания, задаешься вопросом, а точно ли он агент Щ.И.Т.а.

Вопрос отпадает, когда Фитц берет в руки оборудование или оказывается рядом с чем-то, что хотя бы отдаленное имеет связь с электричеством. Фитц болтает — он очень много болтает, и во время работы тоже — наверное, это помогает ему успокоиться, а тишина, особенно когда, например, у вас на хвосте отряд вооруженных не-пойми-кого, угнетает. Фитц болтает обо всем, о том, что делает, и Уорд клянется, что понимает только союзы и предлоги, и даже те Фитц иногда пропускает, и все его слова сливаются в одну гигантскую липкую и яркую какофонию звуков и слов, о значении которых Уорд не имеет ни малейшего представления.

Его голос успокаивает. Голос Фитца, который говорит, говорит и говорит, успокаивает, потому что как будто… _привычно_. Так привычно.

Фитц, наверное, пацифист, и любого, кто решил бы назвать его трусом, Уорд вежливо бы попросил извиниться. «Вежливо» и «попросил» — в своей манере. Фитц не трус, никогда им не был и не будет, но представить его с оружием в руках (кроме тех разов, когда он «сбрасывает унцию») — это как представить ребенка с автоматом. Уорд почти ненавидит себя за это. Но Фитц нужен ему — здесь и сейчас, на этой миссии, а Колсон сказал присматривать за ним, поэтому Уорд сделает все, чтобы ребенку не пришлось жать на курок.

В Фитце как будто живут две личности, совершенно противоположных спектров характера — у него одинаково успешно получается смущаться и смущать. Он краснеет, как подросток, и опускает голову — его обычный жест, а на щеках ямочки, потому улыбка такая, как будто он пытается ее сдержать. А в следующий момент ты сам уже краснеешь, и то ли от неловкости, то ли от замешательства, как будто у Фитца в голове на секунду щелкает какой-то переключатель. Или у него вместо мозга какое-нибудь колесо Фортуны, на котором на миллион научных высказываний находится одно такое… ужасно _ненаучное_. И иногда колесо останавливается именно на таком.

Фитц никогда не боится показывать привязанность. У него это выходит так легко, что, кажется, начни он ежедневно каждому признаваться в любви, никто бы и внимания не обратил, потому что он просто такой. Совсем не как остальные агенты. Уорд бы ударил сам себя, если бы признался, что ему от этого не по себе. Самые длительные отношения у него были с Мэй, да и отношениями их, наверное, не назовешь. И там места нежности не было. Даже не так. Не было места чувствам в принципе. Совсем. Совершенно.

И Уорд абсолютно не представляет, как правильно реагировать на… _Фитца._

Наверное, нет такой вещи, о которой Фитц бы захотел промолчать. Говоря, конечно, не о правительственных тайнах, а о чем-то, что касается его и того, что он чувствует. А чувствует он много, в этом сомнений не возникает. С Симмонс он может говорить обо всем, о чем-то — со Скай и Колсоном, с Мэй, конечно, не поговоришь, но, кажется, иногда ему удается. В общем, по ней и не поймешь, против она или за. Всегда выглядит на «против».

Уорд не знает, пытался ли Фитц когда-нибудь что-то держать в себе, как долго и насколько успешно, но его открытость не кажется чем-то, от чего когда-нибудь можно устать. Это стало так же естественно, как… как-то, что у него радужка — как небо за окном иллюминатора, и он никогда не боится прямо смотреть в глаза.

Наверное, поэтому однажды Фитц целует его, но меньше удивиться у Уорда все равно не получается. Фитц поднимается на носочки, обнимая его ладонями за шею, как будто пытаясь подтянуться повыше, и прижимается своими губами к его, Уорда, на несколько секунд. Этот поцелуй — и есть Фитц. Он такой же быстрый, спонтанный и искренний настолько, что в груди становится тесно от чего-то, чему Уорд пока не придумал названия.

Фитц сначала убирает руки, не сразу вставая на полную стопу, и у Уорда есть секунда на то, чтобы увидеть испуг и удивление в его глазах, пока между их лицами расстояние в один выдох. Как будто не он сам только целовал, а его схватили в коридоре, и…

Фитц все-таки отскакивает, и открывает рот, а потом закрывает и заламывает пальцы, и становится сразу лет на десять моложе, и сейчас — именно сейчас — меньше всего он похож на агента. А больше — на перепуганного мальчишку.

И, наверное, именно сейчас так и есть.

Уорд мог бы сказать «прежде, чем я успел сообразить» или «руки сами дернулись», но ни то, ни другое никогда не будет к нему относится, потому что рефлексы, выработанные за годы до этого на годы вперед, обязывают сначала думать, а потом делать. Правда в том, что Уорд не знает, какое _это_ «делать» — из разряда «нужно» или из разряда «хочу».

Наверное, Фитцу нужно, чтобы его обняли. Наверное, Уорд этого хочет.

У Фитца острые лопатки и совершенно нет совести, думает Уорд, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и носом — в волосы на виске. Улыбается как будто, сам до конца пока понять не может, и бегло целует в лоб — не целует даже, просто мажет губами над бровью. Фитц комкает его футболку где-то на пояснице и шумно дышит в шею.

Наверное, им нужно будет установить очередность, думает Уорд. Кто когда наклоняется и кто когда встает на цыпочки.


End file.
